


Partners, or Why Hitchhiking is a Good Idea

by SgtSpill



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, Hitchhiking, Isaac Asimov references, because i'm a huge nerd, uh yeah, uhhh i really don't know what else to tag it so??????/////
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 21:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1579454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SgtSpill/pseuds/SgtSpill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She glances at the clock on her dash, a bright 9:43 glaring up at her in contrast to the darkening skies. Her eyes dart back up to the windshield, searching for a small exit sign to pull in for the night, and she nearly blanches when she spots the small redhead thumbing for a ride on the side of the road. She nearly screeches to stop next to the girl slowly trudging down the shoulder, free arm curled around herself, and a huge hiking backpack slung over her delicate shoulders. She has enormous headphones on, and she doesn’t even notice Jo’s there until she honks and rolls her window down.</p><p>"Hey, uh, you need a ride?" she half-yells over her car’s chuffing, her eyebrows drawn together in a semi-pout of concern. the redhead practically jumps out of her skin, eyes wide when she turns to the noise. She yanks the headphones around her neck and wraps her hands around her backpack straps before almost screaming back. </p><p>“<b>What?</b>"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partners, or Why Hitchhiking is a Good Idea

Jo taps her steering wheel rhythmically, caught up in the bassline of a Zeppelin song as she roars down the highway to a vampire nest in eastern Nebraska. It’d taken hours to get her mom to actually let her go on a hunt, and even then, she’d called up four other hunters to meet her outside the podunk town the vamps’d holed up in. Nice to know she cares so much, but then again, Jo is pushing thirty.

Regardless, she’s definitely eager to finally get out of the Roadhouse. She’d nearly fallen to her knees and had a religious episode when the bar phone rang with a hunt from Bobby, interrupting Ash’s rambling about some old sci-fi nut named Asimov. 

She could die happily without ever hearing the word foundation again. And whatever the hell “psychohistory” is. Ugh.

She likes being on her own. Likes the ease of it. Just her and her music, and the 40 knives hidden throughout the car. No one telling her what to do, trying to baby her, belittling or ogling her. It’s comforting, if a little lonely.

It’s not that she really needs a hunting partner—she knows how that worked out for her dad, after all—especially since she knows all the hotspots to round up other lone hunters and mercenaries to have her back on the tougher hunts, but she would like someone to stay with her consistently. She’d tried to pair up with the Winchesters, but she’d never felt more like a third wheel, no matter how many passes Dean made at her. 

Needless to say, a partner hasn’t really been her priority since then.

She glances at the clock on her dash, a bright 9:43 glaring up at her in contrast to the darkening skies. Her eyes dart back up to the windshield, searching for a small exit sign to pull in for the night, and she nearly blanches when she spots the small redhead thumbing for a ride on the side of the road. She nearly screeches to stop next to the girl slowly trudging down the shoulder, free arm curled around herself, and a huge hiking backpack slung over her delicate shoulders. She has enormous headphones on, and she doesn’t even notice Jo’s there until she honks and rolls her window down. 

"Hey, uh, you need a ride?" she half-yells over her car’s chuffing, her eyebrows drawn together in a semi-pout of concern. the redhead practically jumps out of her skin, eyes wide when she turns to the noise. She yanks the headphones around her neck and wraps her hands around her backpack straps before almost screaming back. 

“ **What?** " 

Jo grins. ”I said, ‘ **Do you need a ride?** ’”

“ **Oh!** " the girl’s face grows into a wide grin, and it’s so sweet that Jo simultaneously wants to puke and pinch her cheeks. " **Yes! That’d be great! Thanks!** " She just stares at Jo, that huge smile still plastered on her face.

Jo coughs and unlocks the car door, feeling oddly warm under the girl’s unwavering gaze. “So, uh. You wanna… get… in?”

"Oh!" The girl jumps again, before scrambling to the passenger door and yanking it open. She slings her enormous backpack into the floorboard and tumbles into the seat, carelessly throwing her legs on top of the nylon monstrosity. She looks around the car’s interior, hand rubbing the leather of the seat beneath her. "Nice car, man."

Jo chuckles. “Thanks. Name’s Jo. Where you headed?”

"Charlie. I’m headed to some small town in east Nebraska. Kennard, I think?" 

Jo raises an eyebrow at that, face twisting into a suspecting smile. “Oh, really? Why?”

The girl blanches, clearly unprepared to answer that question. She looks down, toying with the holes on her jeans before answering with a meek, “I’m a… _contractor_. I work for the, ah, Men—well, _Women_ — of Letters.” She glances around before nodding, seemingly satisfied by her answer. “Nice one, Charlie.”

Jo bursts out laughing. Even in the low light, she can see the deep scarlet spreading over Charlie’s pale skin. 

"Did… did I say that out loud?"

Jo just laughs harder, clutching her stomach and letting her head fall to the steering wheel, nodding against the smooth material. 

"Oh god, I—"

Jo waves it off, sobering up slightly. “You’re fine. Just so happens, I’m headed to Kennard too. Say, uh, you wouldn’t happen to know a Bobby Singer, would you?”

Charlie’s hand darts to her boot, grasping something stuck between the lining and her calf. Almost impossibly quickly, she has a fucking _machete_ braced and ready to strike. 

Oddly, Jo’s first thought is of how hot that is. Of course, the next one:

“ _Christ!_ ”

"Are you a vampire?"

"What the f—No! I’m a hunter, like you!"

Charlie’s eyes bug out again, and she’s back to dorky sweetheart in a flash, machete nestled in her boot once more. 

"Oh, uh. My bad. I, uh… my bad," she murmurs, apologetic wince on her face. God, she’s so cute. Jo waves it off again and puts the car back into gear, pulling back onto the empty highway. 

"I was about to pull into a town for the night, you up for a motel?"

Charlie turns to her, face solemn. “As long as it has wifi.”

She bursts out laughing again, placing a hand on Charlie’s shoulder. “I like you.”

Charlie beams under the praise, blushing once again, and christ, it’s endearing. 

"Ditto."

———————————————————————————-

When they pull into the motel, it’s almost eleven, and they’re laughing the whole way into the lobby, Jo almost crying into Charlie’s shoulder. 

"Uh, we need a room for the night, please," Charlie asks, still giggling trying to pry Jo off her long enough to talk to the manager.

The manager glances between them for a moment, and raises an eyebrow when she responds, “One bed or two?”

Charlie blushes wildly. Jo finally pulls herself together, and glances over at Charlie before boldly requesting a single bed. 

The manager grins, winking as she hands them their key. Charlie blushes even harder.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! this was my first charliejo thing, so!! feedback is really appreciated, as are kudos!!!


End file.
